


The Chronicles of Abi and Anti

by Just_A_Cartoon_Lover



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Based on RP, F/M, How Do I Tag, Pregnancy, Wait I figured it out, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Cartoon_Lover/pseuds/Just_A_Cartoon_Lover
Summary: A fateful encounter between newly Bless’d Alyse Abi Schultz and a strange green man called Callahan Jackson, snowballs from friendly encounter, to one night stand, to blossoming relationship? With feelings of doubt high, it’ll take work and understanding to have a chance at this little family being OK…Sort of Co-Written by my lovely friend @fleecal!!!
Relationships: Author/Antisepticeye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. PREFACE

Before we get into this, there are a few things I wanna clear up about this story

First: This is based on a roleplay I take part in on Discord! There are some pre concieved things, such as Wilford being a father, and a LOT of people living at Markiplier Manor.

Second: THERE IS NSFW. This whole me and Anti thing started with me being horny on main anyway, so… if you aint down with fyuckin’ you know where the door is.

Third: This is based off of the lore and story created by fleecal surrounding the egos. They used this lore in roleplay and have given me the honor and privilege to be a part of it. I cannot thank them enough for being patient with my questions about her world and its characters, and for letting me fuck her character… multiple times…

OK, now for lore basics.

Any time we refer to the term Alysy or Alyse, it’s just a fancy term for demons, and Seryphorm is a Hell like location. I’m sure if you have questions, myself or fleecal would be happy to answer.

I should also note that since this is her lore, I’m using the names she gave the characters. I’ll write a cast list with a full character run down.

Sound good? Sweet, let’s get into it then!!!

~JACL


	2. CAST LIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who roleplays who on Discord

Abi “Abiel” Schultz ~~~ Played by me, JACL

Antisepticeye (“Callahan Jackson”) ~~~ Played by fleecal

Wilford Warfstache/William J. Barnum ~~~ Played by fleecal

Dr. Iplier (“Dr. Valentine Iplier”) ~~~ Played by fleecal

Nurse Shuttup ~~~ Played by fleecal

Bim Trimmer (“Bimothy Eleanor Doom”) ~~~ Played by fleecal

Jackieboy Man (“Parker Griffiths”) ~~~ Played by fleecal

Marvin the Magnificent (“Marvin Moore”) ~~~ Played by fleecal

Robbie the Zombie (“Rowan Reese”) ~~~ Played by fleecal

Chase Brody ~~~ Played by fleecal

Jameson Jackson ~~~ Played by fleecal

Den ~~~ Played by Den

Mykie Rocker ~~~ Played by Wisteria/Moth

Alex Moore ~~~ Played by Wisteria/Moth

Willa Barnum Doom ~~~ Played by WilfordWarfstacheisbae/PJ

Bounce the Familiar ~~~ Played by me

Sami ~~~ Played by Den

Bee Shield ~~~ Played by fleecal


	3. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co wrote by fleecal

Abi had met Sami’s new friend and decided to go for a walk, clear her head. “I’m going for a walk.” She stands and goes outside, dropping her glamour as she leaves.

Callahan was in a tree, taunting a dryad when Abiel walked out. She sat in the manor lawn, watching the cars go by as her tail swished. She heard something behind her, turning to see what it was. “Hello?”

Callahan was teasing a dryad. He gave her a cocky smile and a wink.

Abiel stood with a chuckle, walking over to the green man in the tree. “How’s the view up there?”

“Much better since I saw you. What’s your name?”

Oh, a flirt. Abiel thought to herself. OK, let’s not be a dork… “Abiel. Yours?” Nailed it.

“I have many names. But you can call me Callahan. Cal for short.”

She smiled. “Callahan. Nice ring to it.” She looked up at him, her 40 toothed smile bright.

“Alyse? Or are you just special?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Primary Blessed. Are you Alyse too?”

Callahan snorted, now hanging upside down from the tree. “No.”

Abiel chuckled, spreading her fiery wings, mentally debating joining him. “Ah. What are you then? I’d imagine only a select few people would know Alyse from their teeth.” She was trying to be flirty. Whether or not it was working for this handsome stranger was beyond her.

“Oooooh. Forward, aren’t we? It’s not polite to ask a lady her species.” He was grinning at her.

“So you’re saying you’re a lady?” Abiel said, adding to herself he had a nice smile. The kind of smile one would read in fanfiction. “Not that I’d complain. I swing all ways.”

“I am whoever I want to be.” The tree man replied.

Abiel smiled, going upside down as well. “So, whatcha doin’ here of all places?” Her tail swished.

“My job,” Callahan said. “Causing mischief. I take it you’re on the run or something?”

She chuckled. “Far from it. More like a leisurely wander.” Abiel smirked, scooting closer. “But I’m always down for a little mischief…”

“Oh~? I meant this house. It’s sort of a safe house run by… well. Not anymore I guess. So, who are you hiding from? Is it your patron?” Callahan was on the ground now, very close to Abiel.

She shook her head, looking up at him. “Oddly enough, I don’t know where my patron is… but I’m working to find them.” She took a step closer.

“Oh, intriguing.” Callahan’s face was very close to hers.

Abiel’s freckles were accented as she smiled. Her flirty-ness was soon joined by curiosity. “By the way, who doesn’t run the safe house anymore?”

“Uh… well.” Callahan pulled his face away, looking down.

Abiel frowned, also looking away. Did she screw this up? “Sorry, it's probably none of my business…”

“How long have you been a demon?” he asked.

She sheepishly looked back up at him. “About a week. Week and a half? Maybe two…”

“Ah, so you… Have you learned about the monarch yet?”

“I’ve only been to Seryphorm once. I didn’t see anything but a few temples…”

Callahan laughed. “So, you didn’t even know they had a monarchy, it seems. Well, the monarch had three children. The youngest, his daughter, used to run this place with her boyfriend…” He pushed his hair back. He looked… sad.

Abiel instinctively put a hand on his shoulder, a sincere smile on her face. Whether he liked it or not, she’d accepted the tree boy as a friend. “What was her name?”

“She had many names. Alysy and Fae are alive in that sense. But she called herself… Bee Shield.”

Abiel took a mental note of the info. “She sounds wonderful, Cal. I would’ve loved to meet her.”

Callahan nodded. Abiel shifted closer. He gives her a smile. “But you don’t need to hear about your history from an outsider, I’m sure. Anything else interesting that you’re learning?”

Abiel smiled, now the curious and friendly Abi she was born as. “If I may, I’d like to learn about you…”

“Me? I’m not interesting, love. Just a green mischief maker.”

“That’s interesting enough for me!” Her tail wags as she attempts her best puppy eyes. “OK, how about Fae. Can you tell me about that?”

Callahan smirked. “Oh. Clever clever. What is there to know?”

“How you know the Alyse, different species… Few ideas.”

“I know many Alysy and have spent a fair amount of time in Seryphorm.”

Her fiery eyes flickered behind her glasses. “So, you’re a Fae?”

Callahan snorted. “Yes I am.”

She gets a joky look in her eye. “Really? Hard to imagine a big tough guy like you having pixie wings.” She stuck her tongue out playfully, hopefully showing she meant no offense

“Well, that’s probably because I’m not the kind of Fae that does have wings,” Callahan explained. “I’m the kind that was switched for a young child and made his parents’ life a living hell.”

Abiel thought back to her Supernatural knowledge. “... Changeling?”

Callahan nodded.

Abiel’s tail swished. “I doubt the living hell part, however. You seem pretty nice,” she said with a smirk.

This made Callahan laugh loudly. “Nice, I am not.”

Abiel chuckled. “You sure? So far you’ve been a sweetheart.” She took another step closer, looking up at him.

“Have I now? Well, I’ll have you know I can make you beg for mercy.”

“Oh really~?” she said with a smile and a purr. “I’d like to see you try~”

“Name the time and the place, love~”

She put her other hand on his other shoulder. “I can name a time… as for a place…” she looked around the area.

Callahan smirked. “Oh~?” Abiel’s tail brushed against his leg, it’s Charizard flame was a gentle warm. He was grinning. She looked up at him, standing on her toes. Callahan was a significant height taller than her, keeping his smirk as he spoke. “Do you want a kiss?”

Abiel blinked, taken aback by the question. But despite that, she nodded. “I think I would…”

Callahan craned his head downward, giving her a kiss. Abiel melted under his lips, a purr rumbling in her throat. One of Callahan’s hands drifted down her body to cup her butt. She purred at the contact, tail wagging. Abiel then noticed the pool and various floaties. She projected a thought to Callahan without breaking the kiss. `I think I found a place…` she flicked her tail towards the pool.

`Oh~` Callahan replied as they headed for the manor pool. Abiel stayed close to him as she picked a float, though it proved hard with a Callahan kissing all over her face. She had her fists balled in his soft hair, her tail wrapped around his waist, pinning their groins together. He was gently removing her clothes, sending shivers of delight down her body every time his fingers brushed over her skin. Her tail was thrashing in anticipation, accidentally knocking the pizza floatie into the water as she peeled his shirt off. Callahan laughed. “Oh. You wanna pizza me?”

Abiel realized the pun that Callahan made, immediately giggling. “Oh my god, I hate that pun.”

Callahan smirked down at her. “Ready to beg?”

Abiel nodded, oblivious to her likely cliche statement. “Make me beg, daddy~” Her words floated on top of a purr, her donosi throbbing within her. Callahan kissed all over her body. They were both naked. Abiel let out a moan, her zoor peeking out from arousal.

“What’s the safe word?” Callahan asked. “Because I am not gentle.”

Abiel didn’t care what the safe word was, her system was going haywire. She did manage to say something between moans. “...cucumber…”

“Cucumber it is.”Callahan said, and with a fierce kiss, slipping inside her. Abiel made various noises of pleasure as she enjoyed herself, moaning his name. Callahan also let out moans into her neck. She shudders in pleasure, running her hands through his hair. She was Callahan’s in this moment. Her tail wrapped around his leg. “Beg for mercy, my dear.” he purred in her ear as he pounded her.

She let out a bottom-esque moan. “Cal~!”

“Yes!” He purred, kissing her neck, leaving a few marks. Abiel’s fists were balled in his hair, her tail thrashing as she made more noises. Little did she know Callahan was going to make her beg.

Abiel was begging, moaning for more. She felt her donosi expanding. “Cal, I’m gonna-~”

“Mhm~” Callahan quickened his past.

Abiel was crying a bit, but managed to moan out a request. “Keep going~~” Callahan did so, trying to make her come. She felt amazing, feeling her donosi getting bigger and bigger until- “Haaaahhh~~” She comes.

“Ah~” Callahan moaned as he also came within her. Abiel panted as she ceased her tears, her hands still in his hair. Callahan nuzzled her. “Do you want mercy?”

Abiel chuckled. “I suppose.” She returns his nuzzles.

“See? Told you I’d make you beg for mercy.” Callahan kissed her head, holding her in his arms.

Her smaller build fit perfectly into his. She was shaking in excitement. “That was… amazing…”

“I’m glad. Was it your first time?”

She nodded, her face red with embarrassment. “Yeah.”

He nuzzled her. “I’m glad I gave you a nice first time.”

Abiel rubbed his stubble with her cheek. “It was an extraordinary first time.”

“I’m glad.” Callahan said, nuzzling her. She purred in his arms as he cuddled her. Soon, with feelings of safety in his arms and relief to have faced her fear of sexual activity like this, she falls asleep with a smile.

Callahan smiled, gently standing and taking her inside. He gently dressed her and draped a blanket over her. Abiel shifted, not wanting Callahan to leave. He hesitates. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, nor did he live here. Then again, Abiel didn’t either. Callahan gave in, sitting on the floor, ass naked. Abiel purred, her tail rested on his shoulder.

An older gentleman with greying pink hair entered the living area. None other than Wilford Warfstach, the owner of Markiplier Manor. As he looked around, he found a sleeping Abiel and a very naked Callahan. “Ah- Oh my gods, Callahan! What are you even doing here? And why are you naked!? I can see your dick!”

“Hello, Wilford.” Callahan started. “First of all, we both know you like dick. Second, you’re Faer too. You of all people should know it’s called a-”

“I don’t care what it’s called!” Wilford cut him off before he could finish. “Why are you in my living room naked!?”

“Abi and I made love and she fell asleep. So, I brought her here but she won’t let go of my hand. So I can’t get my clothes and I’m just sitting here.”

“Oh my gods.”

All the while, Abiel was innocently sleeping on the couch, holding Callahan hostage.

Wilford threw a blanket at him. “Just cover yourself up.” The older gentleman then looked around, getting out the hydrogen peroxide. Callahan covered his bits as Abiel smirked in her sleep. Wilford then went to the floor, cleaning up a small pool of his daughter’s blood.

“What’s with the blood?” Callahan asked, kissing Abiel’s hand. “Did you get your period?”

“Elder daughter cut her hand on glass.”

“Right. You have a kid. Thought you only had a son though and Pyrr.”

“I gave three children, actually,” Wilford replied, the blood now clean. “And Pyrr isn’t my son.”

Abiel flicked her tail as she slept. Callahan was vibing on the floor as she tugged his hand, wanting his closer. To avoid having his arm pulled off, he stood and sat next to her, the blanket falling from his lap.

Unfortunately for Bim Doom, that blanket fall was just as he walked in, holding his 6-year-old sister, Willa Warf. The eldest Barnum Doom child let out an exclamation in Alyse. “[By the eleven!]”

“Hey, Bimmy boy.” Callahan greeted.

“Ignore him,” Wilford instructed. “Apparently he and she fucked in the pool.”

“People swim in that!” Bim protested.

“Yeah, I know. Maybe it's time to get a saltwater pool like Valentine's always been nagging about.” Wilford sighed. “Anyway, why did you come downstairs?”

“Oh, uh, Willa was upset and wanted you.” Bim handed his sister to his father.

“Ah,” Wilford said as he held his daughter. “Thanks.” Bim nodded, going back to work. Callahan covered his genitals with the blanket, then pulled Abiel into his lap. She was a snuggly girl, resting her nose in the crook of his neck. Wolford looked at the Faer man and the Alyse girl as he rocked Willa. “Child. She does not need to see a stranger’s dick. Put some pants on.”

“Sure, captain,” Callahan said with a fake salute as he held Abiel. Her tail helped the blanker hide his faery penis. Wilford took Willa to her room as Callahan and Abiel cuddle. Soon enough, Callahan found his cheek rested on her head as he drifted off, a content Abiel in his arms. Unaware of the adventure this one night stand had kicked off…


End file.
